vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elongated Man (CW)
Summary Ralph Dibny is a former police detective of the Central City Police Department, and a private investigator. In the pre-Flashpoint timeline, he was presumed to be one of the seventeen people who lost his life during the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator's explosion. However, Ralph reappeared in the post-Flashpoint timeline, gaining his powers due to exposure to dark matter from the Speed Force. Using these super powers, he began acting as a metahuman vigilante and the superhero known as Elongated Man. He became the hero of Central City, after Barry got arrested, due to being framed by Clifford DeVoe. He helped to prove Barry innocent, but Clifford DeVoe later transferred himself into his body and Ralph was seemingly killed. However, Ralph was revealed to be alive inside DeVoe's mind and eventually regained control over his body with Barry's help, thus killing DeVoe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly Low 7-B Name: Ralph Dibny, Elongated Man Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: Unknown at the time of his death Classification: Metahuman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity, Nigh-Invulnerability, Shapeshifting, Expert detective, Police training, Statistics Training, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Resisted "Axid", an extremely powerful acid, with only minor burns) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Stopped a helicopter mid-flight. Prevented a speeding car from driving away), possibly Small City level (Defeated one of DeVoe's effigies) Speed: Likely Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Pulled helicopters and cars) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly Small City Class Durability: At least City Block level (Due to his elasticity, he can mitigate most impacts. He managed to withstand enough explosives to destroy a city block), possibly Small City level (Survived a punch from the Flash, albeit barely) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Tens of metres Standard Equipment: His suit Intelligence: High Weaknesses: *Extremely corrosive chemicals: As shown by Axel Walker, having invented a powerful new acidic solution called Axid, such advanced corrosive substances can still hurt and very much harm Ralph. When exposed to some of it the first time, it left Ralph with a nasty burn on the skin and him yelling in agony. *Limited replication: Like Hannibal Bates, Ralph's shapeshifting is purely cosmetic and thus he has no knowledge from the person he is shapeshifting into. This means that his impersonation relies solely on his acting abilities and that anyone who knows the person he's imitating well enough will not be fooled by the change. Also, unlike J'onn J'onzz, Ralph lacks the ability to produce donned items, such as clothing and wearable accessories, on his person in lieu with his own brand of shapeshifting - forcing the latter to improvise by acquiring such items in order to make his ruse believable when impersonating someone. *Lack of stability (formerly): Initially, Ralph's stretching abilities were out of his control, acting instantly if exposed to enough outside force and would then remain stuck in that state, and was basically an afflicted human on his way to becoming a viscous and amorphous pile of flesh. By analyzing the difference in Ralph's DNA from before and after his dark matter exposure, Caitlin Snow was able to produce a stabilizer, enabling him to instinctively return to his normal shape as a default. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Elasticity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Elasticity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Characters Category:Detectives Category:Police Officers Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Tier 7